Commercial aircraft typically include numerous rows of seats securely fixed in position within an interior cabin. A first class section, a business class section, and an economy class section may be within the interior cabin. Each section of the aircraft may have rows of seats spaced apart from one another.
Flight attendants attend to passengers within the interior cabin of the aircraft. Dedicated attendant seats are typically positioned within the interior cabin. For example, an attendant seat may be mounted to a monument within the interior cabin. A flight attendant sits on an attendant seat during certain operational phases of the aircraft, such as taxiing, takeoff, and landing.
As can be appreciated, aircraft operators seek to increase passenger seating capacity within a limited cabin space. As passenger seating capacity increases, revenue increases. However, attendant seats often occupy a significant area in an interior cabin of a typical aircraft. Accordingly, the space occupied by an attendant seat is space that is unable to be used for passenger seating.
Moreover, locations for attendant seats are often restricted to particular areas in order to comply with various safety considerations such as emergency egress paths, attendant assist space, and attendant viewpoints into the main cabin. Further, because known attendant seats are typically secured to monuments (such as a portion of a lavatory, galley, partition, and/or the like), the monuments are initially dynamically tested before being secured within the interior cabin. The testing and certification process for the monuments is often expensive. Further, in order to safely accommodate attendant seats, the monuments include various structural features that are configured to secure to the attendant seats, thereby adding weight and complexity to the monuments.